howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HiccstridFan92/Hiccup and Astrid made it into the Greatest Couples tournament.
The bracket was released today and Hiccup and Astrid made. The picture for them was wrong, which made me miss that they were in the tournament. I encourage all users on this wiki to vote for them and help get them as far as we possibly can get them. We got them into the tournament and now is the time to see how far we can get them into the tournament. To vote go here. Please make sure you vote. You can vote once a day. I will keep this wiki updated when a new round begins, and say how Hiccup and Astrid did in that round, as long as they stay in the tournament. Round 1 lasts til 6 PM EST Sunday, which is also 23:00 UTC, which is what is used for time on Wikia, found at the top of the page above and to the right of the article. Hiccup and Astrid have made it to round 2. Voting for round 2 lasts til 6 PM EST Saturday, which is also 23:00 UTC, which is what is used for time on Wikia, found at the top of the page above and to the right of the article. So go and vote and vote one time a day as you are allowed to. Hiccup and Astrid have made it to round 3. Voting for round 3 lasts til Friday February 10th at 6 PM EST, which is also 23:00 UTC, which is what is used for time on Wikia, found at the top of the page above and to the right of the article. So go and vote and vote one time a day as you are allowed to. This will be their toughest match up so far. All votes are needed, and everybody needs to vote once a day for Hiccup and Astrid. Let's help Hiccup and Astrid get through round 3 of the tournament. Hiccup and Astrid have made into round 4 of the tournament. Round 4 is only lasting 1 day, going til Wednesday February 8th at 8 PM EST, which is also 1:00 UTC, which is what is used for time on Wikia. Go and Vote and help them into make it to the semi-finals of the tournament. Hiccup and Astrid have made into the semi-finals. Round 5 is only lasting 1 day, going til Thursday February 8th at 8 PM EST, which is also 1:00 UTC, which is what is used for time on Wikia. Go and Vote, and vote once a day and help them into make it to the finals of the tournament. Hiccup and Astrid have made it to the final round of the Greatest Couples Tournament. This is the round that decides the winner of the tournament. They are facing Katniss and Peeta in the final round of the tournament. The round will last one day and ends at 8:00 PM EST, which is also 1;00 UTC which is the time Wikia uses. Go and vote and vote once a day. To vote go here. Category:Blog posts